Loves Company
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Tyki's talked into interacting with Allen while he's out on his own. Poker pairing


_'She's twisted, he's a rebel, she's sick, he's hard to handle,_

 _The worst part of all is he just don't care_

 _She's twisted like a rope that is wrapped around her throat_

 _But the worst part of all is she really don't give a…'_

'Twisted'

Eminem, Ft. Skylar Grey and Yelawolf

* * *

"Hello, Boy."

Allen jolted up from the hotel bed immediately. Not a breath passed before his innocence was activated and-

"Relax, Boy; I'm not here to fight you."

The white-haired male didn't relax his defensive stance. "Then why are you here?"

"Because Road is annoying," Tyki sighed.

"…What?"

"She paid you a visit a couple nights ago, did she not? Made advances that were whole-heartedly refused?"

Guard still up, innocence still activated. Allen had to think for a minute. Had that been real? He'd just brushed it off as some weird dream about her. Road was… "Road isn't dead?"

"No. She has to stay in her realm and can't currently take a physical form, but she's still alive. I'm guessing you didn't realize that was actually her."

"…No." He felt kind of bad now. Even if the advances were unwelcome, he'd been really mean to her. "What about it then?"

"Well, she still wants to do something nice for you-"

"Oh, just any dick will do?" Allen sighed, relaxing his stance but not deactivating just yet. "Fuck off, Tyki."

"Believe it or not, she put thought into it," the noah continued. "Even took those little exorcist friends into consideration."

"Oh, I cannot wait to hear this," the other drawled, wishing he hadn't broken down and told Road he preferred men over women. But what the hell. He wasn't sleeping anyway.

"Pigtails was out because girl, Red is obviously straight, and Ponytail-"

"I wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole."

"Exactly," was the chuckle.

"And you're the only other guy she knows that I do too, is that it?" Allen sighed, sitting and, finally, deactivating.

"That's not what she said."

"Oh, please, tell me what she said." Sleep deprivation and solitude were having a very bad effect on his ability to be polite.

"Whether you believe it or not, Allen, Road cares very much for you."

Gray eyes narrowed dangerously. "It's not me she cares about. All three of us know that. It's her homicidal boyfriend she's worried about."

"And by extension, you."

"I'm just the host for your friend, and I'm really not in the mood for this garbage, Tyki."

"Then what are you in the mood for?" the visitor asked coyly.

"To be left the hell alone," Allen deadpanned.

"All right." And just like that, the other man was gone.

Allen inhaled deeply. It was official. He wasn't sleeping tonight. He heaved another sigh and got dressed. There were a lot of bars around here, and swindling people usually calmed him down.

Unless he was caught swindling, in which case stress increased substantially. At least he was faster that most that spend all their time in bars playing cards. Down two blocks, around the corner, hard right- and stopped, listening for sounds of being followed.

"I know I saw him come around this corner," one said. "He's gotta be- Hey, Mister, you see a kid with white hair running through here?"

"I have not," another voice returned. Allen barely kept his groan internal. Tyki. Why the hell was he still hanging around? "Surely four grown adults aren't chasing a child about, especially at this hour."

"He cheated us! We gotta teach that little punk a lesson!"

The noah's laugh was light and unbothered. "Did he make off with any of your money?"

"Well, no…"

Allen double-checked his pocket. They just hadn't noticed yet.

"Then why not be on your way and forget the whole silly matter? It sounds as if you'll definitely know if you see him again. He's probably long gone by now."

The other man grunted, called his friends back, but slow footsteps still approached the exorcist. "I'm not thanking you. I outrun idiots like that all the time."

"I'd thought you said you wanted to be left alone. Gong down to a bar is just the opposite."

"…I couldn't sleep. Seemed a good way to pass the time."

"Because of Neah, or do I bother you so much?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I've barely slept in almost three months. I need to figure out what to do, and you lot hanging over me isn't helping."

Tyki briefly considered telling him that his presence actually was keeping the akuma at bay, but figured he'd be accused of lying. "I'm not stalking you. I just hadn't left town yet, heard a commotion and was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought it back."

"…I never heard that before." He tried standing back up from against the wall, but his vision unfocused and dizzyness took him before he hit something- someone- warm.

"You need sleep, Allen."

The exorcist regained his balance and shook himself free of the noah. "There's a lot of things I need right now. The first is to be left alone." He started to walk off again, but a pounding pain suddenly surged through him from his stomach, and everything went dark.

Tyki pulled back his fist and carried him back to the hotel. "What in the world are we going to do with you, Allen Walker?" he sighed. "That headstrong determination has brought you so far, but it could easily become your downfall." He paused. "Or your salvation, I suppose. I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

"If it's any comfort," a low tone in his ear spoke. "He does want you, he just doesn't want to do something as cliché as sleeping with the enemy."

Tyki made a humorless noise. "Go back to sleep, Neah; you should be very aware now as to how much that body needs rest."

"I didn't want my brother sad."

"I can handle rejection from a teenager," the other scoffed.

"I know. I just thought you might be having trouble handling rejection from Allen Walker."

"And what would make you say that?" Tyki asked as he made his way though the hotel to Allen's room.

"You adore this little bean sprout. And I don't think it's just because of me. He's very charismatic, isn't he? And I just know you like a lot of the naïve ideals bouncing around in this head."

"He has a point of view no one, to my knowledge, has yet considered. And that he could even be able to show it in his weapon… Even you have to admit that's pretty impressive."

"I have to do no such thing. And you know, you're not that much older..."

Tyki chuckled, finally entering his destination and laying the body he carried on the bed. "I know you're anxious to be out, Neah, but please sleep now. Knowing Allen, I'm sure he'll find a way to make this work for the both of you."

"He'd better hurry. I'll go now because you asked, but next time-"

"Yes, yes. Sleep now, Neah."

The other scowled, but the body relaxed again.

"I guess I can be going now." There really wasn't a reason for him to stay- was there? If Road were here she'd ask him to stay, but then, if Road were here, he wouldn't have to be.

Golden eyes wandered back to the sleeping exorcist. There was a time those bangs had hid the curse mark over his left eye, and while they had grown out in the past months, it appeared that much still hadn't changed, the part in his hair directly over the mark. He found himself wanting to touch it, to see if it was just that, a mark, or and actual scar in the younger male's skin.

Allen would be out for awhile.

Tyki gradually reached over, almost afraid his touch could be the final piece of straw to send the other into millions of pieces.

It wasn't. Gratefully, it wasn't.

His skin was soft. Dirty, from living on the run no doubt, and there was a smooth bump where the line of red ran down his cheek. Allen groaned a little in his sleep, his head turning to lean further against the warm hand. "You've been lonely, haven't you, Allen?" the noah sighed. "Always the hard way with you."

With that, he withdrew, and took a seat in a nearby chair to settle into for the night.

* * *

When Allen woke, realized he was waking up, it was with alarm, holding both arms straight out in front of himself to check his skin tone. And breathed relief, looking around to be sure he was still in his room. But wait. _'Tyki showed up last night,'_ he recalled. "He helped me out, then… that asshole knocked me out!"

"You're so dramatic," the older man's voice sighed, jerking the exorcist's attention to him, stretching out on the chair. "You needed rest, and that was clearly the only way it was going to happen. I even reeled in Neah for you, so stop complaining."

"You… can do that?"

"Given how exhausted that body was, he didn't have much of a choice."

"…Oh. Um, thanks then, I think."

"When was the last time you had a decent meal?" Allen's pause was entirely too long for his liking. "Get yourself together; we're getting food."

"I can get my own food," the other replied dryly. "I have money."

"Not enough to get enough until you're full, I'm guessing."

The glare became annoyed. "Why are you doing this?" Allen finally sighed. "Because I'm technically part of your big, happy family?"

"You are important to myself and Road," Tyki deadpanned. "And when I left you almost three months ago, you were determined to figure yourself out. As far as I can tell, you haven't made any headway, and knowing you, I doubt it's been a lack of trying. Are you always this rude to those trying to help you?"

"When I doubt their motives, yes."

Tyki slowly exhaled. As much as he liked Allen, his patience was wearing thin. "I'll be at the restaurant at the end of the road. If you decide to pull your head out of your ass, feel free to join me," he finally stated, and left the room.

Allen got up and went to the bathroom. He was hungry, but hungry was something he was pretty used to, even before this mess had started. On missions, it could be days before he could fill himself properly, and before that… he shuddered. Before that was not his favorite topic.

Tyki did seem to care about him, but wasn't it weird that someone you were supposed to be fighting was worrying about you? Allen was used to Road tackling him, although to say he was annoyed when he figured out why would be a massive understatement. But… it was also probably why he didn't mind her tackling him.

Whether he liked it or not (and he very much didn't), this was a part of himself, and he did have to figure it out. Tyki was trying to help. Allen could admit, at least to himself, that help was something he was definitely in need of.

* * *

"Head out of ass?" Tyki deadpanned when the white-haired male approached his table.

"Head out of ass," Allen agreed. The other was an easy spot even in his human guise. "You're probably going to regret picking up this bill, though."

"I came prepared, don't you worry about me."

"Prepared?"

"Won a few games on my way here," he replied, smiling as the waitress approached them. "You may want to get a pen," he advised her. "My friend here has quite the appetite."

A little confused, the young woman did, and seemed glad for it when she came back- Allen ordered one (or two) of just about everything on the menu. "So, um, now what?" he asked after she'd gone again. "I mean, I know I have to figure things out, but… Can you help me with that too?"

"Honestly, I don't remember much about Neah other than his personality, which is the polar opposite of your own. And Road has always adored him. Oh, don't look like that," he added at the other's sour expression. "I'm sure she-"

"I'm a vessel to you lot. I know that; don't try to make it anything else."

Tyki took a sip of his coffee before replying. "If that's what helps you sleep. There have been instances of the host and Noah finding common ground with one another, rather than a complete takeover by the Noah. My current state is one such example."

"It is?"

"It's why I go out of my way to maintain my two lives, why both mean so much to me. Not something the others really understand."

"Do you think Neah-?"

"Not easily, if at all."

"…Oh."

"You still need to figure out what you're doing."

"I know. I was hoping I could get a place to start from you."

"…There is a place, but you'll need money to get there."

"Of course I do," the younger male sighed. "I'll have to move on again, then; if I'm caught playing cards around here again, they'll probably just kill me on sight. I only have two marketable skills, but the other…"

"Requires a costume, does it not?"

"It would help me stay hidden from those guys, too… I just…"

"Your food's coming."

"It is?" the other asked, perking and looking around. Sure enough, their waitress (and a couple others) were heading for them- all with filled trays. Tyki sipped his coffee again after indulging in a snicker. For all the maturity the other had, at times like this his age truly shone through, and in the most endearing way possible.

Also kind of made him want to jump him. Allen, however, had made his point on that very clear. Neah had made it clearer, but Tyki wouldn't put it past that one to be screwing with him. Knowing Allen's temperament, however, it could also be very much the truth.

It hadn't been more than two minutes, and Allen was halfway through his food. He hadn't lied; this might end up being more than he could pay for. Luckily, he could turn on the charm like it was his job.

Since, you know, it was. But no such lengths were needed. He still had more money than he'd thought he be left with afterwards. "So," he stated, the other on dessert. "Can you get what you need around here?"

The exorcist paused, spoon hanging out of his mouth. "I already have what I need. Made a… stop after you ditched me."

"I gave you time to think."

"With that thing not two miles behind Tim and me."

"That's right; where is that annoying golem?"

"…Don't worry about-" Allen began, probably on reflex, then gave a short, high-pitched whistle. The golden golem flew down from whatever perch for his favorite in the mop of white hair. "I'm still not sleeping with you."

"I'm not expecting you to. Finish up so we can go."

"Yeah, yeah. Um… Can you tell Road 'Sorry' for me?"

"I'll ask Wisely to pass it on; he's the only one who can communicate with her at the moment, or so we thought until she connected with you."

"I don't think it was for very long. Probably couldn't- wait, so turban guy had to pass on her little plan?!" the exorcist was suddenly laughing.

"He could connect my consciousness to hers, you little asshole."

Allen still couldn't stop snickering the rest of the way back to the hotel. At least the dry sarcasm had stopped, and the shorter male still appeared to be in a good mood when he started kicking his shoes off back in the room. "If you hurry, you still have the rest of the afternoon to make yourself some legal money," Tyki informed him.

"I don't need that distinction from you," Allen retorted with a snort. "I get the feeling you're leaving now too."

"I have a few things I need to attend to, yes."

"…Killing people things?"

"No, not this time. But things I still technically shouldn't tell you about."

"I guess I can let you go without an angry lecture, then."

"Much obliged."

He was almost at the door when the other's hesitant tone asked, "See you later?"

When Tyki turned back to him, the exorcist's face was an expression of self-reprimanding. He chuckled before replying, "Whether you want to or not, Allen Walker, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again."

Once outside, however, he took a breath, rounding to the back of the building to grab a cigarette. He didn't actually have anything to do at the moment, but the thought of keeping his hands to himself while the other was getting undressed was more difficult than he cared to admit.

Why was that runt affecting him so badly?

Rounding back to the front, had he not known the younger male was leaving the hotel as a clown, he never would've recognized him himself. Allen was completely the part already, and wasted no time making a display of himself in the town's central square.

It was only minutes before there was a flock of children at the scene, pulling their parents along to see the show- and what a hell of a show it was. Allen's ability to bend gravity should be illegal, and the strength that probably went into getting a few of those tumbles just right… No wonder he was so good in a fight; he'd been unintentionally training for it virtually his entire life.

He was a pretty good juggler, too.

Before he knew it, Tyki was just as involved with the show as everyone else. Allen knew how to entertain, and it was nearly an hour before any feat was repeated and sparingly so, keeping his audience entranced.

The exorcist took his bow just before as the sun was beginning to set, the crowd thinning as people returned home for the night; kids were still saying 'good-bye' to him as he made his way back up to the hotel, and he still somehow had the energy to be sending them off with a smile. A smile that turned to stunned shock at the sight of Tyki leaning against the wall by the from entrance. "You're still here."

"I was distracted."

"I know I'm good," the other laughed, going inside. "But there's no way you didn't go anywhere today just because I was entertaining."

The noah stayed in step with him all the way up to his room. "It was a very impressive performance."

"…Well, thanks." Make up still on, Tyki couldn't tell if the other was blushing, but going off the muttered reply, it seemed likely.

"Let me get you dinner. I'll pay you back."

"Back?" the white-haired male asked from the bathroom, washing up and getting himself back together. "You don't owe me anything."

"Whether you believe me or not, Allen, you had my attention the whole afternoon. I didn't think about a thing I didn't want to, and for that, I am grateful. Let me repay you."

There was silence in the other room, the visitor fully expecting a polite dismissal, but to his surprise, when the younger male's voice was heard again, it was polite, but with a 'Yeah, okay.'

"Excellent. If nothing else, I'm sure you're exhausted after that afternoon."

"Actually, I'm pretty good," came the light-hearted reply. "Been awhile and I'm sore in places I forgot existed, but that was the most fun I've had in awhile."

Tyki chuckled, not able to help taking a peek through the crack in the door the other was behind. There was a lovely view of the teen's back, but a glimpse of white and feathery made him pause. He'd thought Allen's arm was starting to react to Apocrophyos, but it was only a small bit… in his side. Was that where Ponytail stabbed him?

The Innocence was keeping it closed. Again. Apocrophyos was and always would be a giant dick, but he was right on one thing- no one in the world was as deeply connected to Innocence as Allen Walker.

That poor guy.

Allen was ready to go again within the half hour, and the two were actually able to maintain a fairly light-hearted conversation on their way down to the restaurant- until the taller of them pulled him close. "Tyki-"

"Do you want the gentleman from the other night to see you?" he asked.

"…Oh."

"Honestly, you always think I'm up to no good."

"I can't imagine why," was the return drawl, eyes hard on the other man.

"I'm genuinely unsure."

"You did try to kill me. Twice. Left me to bleed to death, internally I might add, nearly suffocated me in some bubble thing. Ring any bells?"

"But you didn't die, actually had the audacity to get stronger each time, and I distinctly remember repeated stabbings with a sword. Don't I get any credit for saving your life?"

"I'm still talking to you, aren't I?"

"Allen, be fair; I was acting under orders."

"And there you have why I don't trust you. Is he gone?"

"He's flirting with the hostess. So it's who I've answered to that's the problem."

"Anyone in their right mind would have a problem with that."

Tyki dared to lean in closer. "And what if I didn't answer to the Earl? Because honestly, I've had higher priorities recently."

"That's a lie," the other sneered.

Everything in the older man screamed at him to not do what he wanted to do. So, of course, he pinned Allen back against the wall in a hard, demanding kiss.

The other's face curled in disgust, fingers curling into the other's shirt before pushing him back. Anger still burned on his features, but he didn't release the older male, nor did that furious gaze leave him. Breathing was definitely elevated, but that could go either way.

And then he was pulled back in. And this time, Allen was definitely kissing back. Still holding on. Grabbing and kissing so desperately that-

"Ahem."

Still clinging to each other, the two turned to find the hostess scowling at them. And to make a bad situation worse, the man Tyki had been trying to keep Allen hidden from was now glaring at them as well.

"Not only hiding him, but this?" he spoke, lip curled in distaste. "Disgusting."

"That's a cue to go if ever I heard one," Tyki decided.

"Agreed," Allen voiced, and easily kept up when his companion abruptly pulled him along, the man yelling after them. They kept in step with each other down and around a couple roads, but without warning, Allen turned off away from him- and the group followed.

"That idiot," the noah hissed, following after. Allen was trying to protect him when that little moron was the one in need of protection- as evidenced by the exorcist either tripping or was pushed to the ground when Tyki caught up. There was only about four men, but they were circling, and given Allen's temperament… Tyki called the Tease forward. With luck, this could be over without either of them getting any bruises.

"Tyki, don't!" Allen's voice rang out just as he was about to issue the order.

"Even when they're about to beat you, and in all likelihood kill you, for no other reason than they don't like you, you want them alive. Your logic continues to astound me."

"Pft, they're just butterflies," one of the men scoffed, and the teen saw the noah's eyebrow arch.

"Tyki…" the warning tone came again.

He sighed as if greatly inconvenienced. "Fine. I won't kill them. But they'll still feel this insult in the morning." The Tease moved back, but their master came forward- at a speed the idiots were not prepared for. "Annoying," came the mutter again, and held out his hand to Allen.

Who hesitated.

"They're not dead, just unconscious. I promise."

Warily, the white-haired male let the other pull him to his feet again.

"You're distrustful of me again."

"I don't remember ever really stopping."

Tyki's smile turned coy. "That kiss said otherwise."

"That kiss was a mistake," was the sharp return, and started purposefully striding back in the direction of the hotel.

"Lost your appetite?"

"You think?!"

Tyki bit his lip at the snap; Allen hadn't even turned around to deliver it. Keeping a couple steps behind the other, he followed his companion back.

They walked in silence most of the way, the noah running over in his head things he could say, not sure any of them would help the situation, but there was one truth that might, provided the other believed him. "If it makes any difference, it wasn't until Neah was awakening inside you that I could let myself feel how I wanted to about you. But even then… Don't let him push you around, Allen."

The exorcist was so surprised at the words he stopped dead, eyes on the other. Tyki watched the other blink at him, looking for any signs of dishonesty. The older male was about to ask what he was thinking of himself- then Allen grabbed him by the collar and dragged him the rest of the way to the hotel room.

Tyki wasn't sure if this development was a good one or a bad one, but it seemed pretty likely that if Allen had suddenly decided to kill him, he'd just activate his innocence and attack, and there was no sign of that- his left arm was the one dragging himself along.

So his left arm was also what threw him into the hotel room, the impact of his own body screeching the bed back a few inches. Kind of mixed messages. "Allen, what are you-?"

The white-haired male had climbed on his lap to demand another mind-numbing kiss from him.

Oh.

Tyki wasn't about to question the development, pulling the other even closer, hands pulling loose and sliding under his shirt. Allen broke away with a groan, and the older man's mouth started moving down his throat hands lowering to press his hips even closer.

Allen called out, clinging all the more tightly, grinding even harder.

"Easy now," Tyki lightly chastised him. "Or it'll be over before you know it."

A hazy nod was returned to him. Oo, was he just given the lead? Fascinating. And first-timers were usually a lot more- No. He was assuming this was a first time because of his partner's age; that certainly didn't mean it was. Especially growing up around-

He stopped the thought. The only thing Allen had in common with his teacher was that they were both a pain in the ass to fight. "It's flattering to know you're so eager to have me inside you."

The comment earned him a muffled whimper, face buried in the taller man's shoulder. "Tyki."

"Mn?"

"D-Do something, will you?"

"Any requests?"

"…Make me forget. Just for a little while."

"Hard and fast, then? Till you can't move?"

"God yes, yes…"

"As long as you don't use that word again, I'll be happy to oblige you."

Another weak nod. He looked like he wanted to apologize, but his own morality wouldn't let him. That was fine. An apology was not what he wanted out of the other male. He wanted a scream. A loud, pleasure-filled scream that told the whole building he was on the brink of insanity.

Allen was already assisting in the feat, hands frantically undoing every button and zipper he could get his fingers on. "Maybe I should just sit back and let you do all the work."

The returned look was not kind.

Tyki chuckled and pulled him back for another kiss, clothing now easily sliding off. He expected there might be a pause in the other once the scars marring his own body were back on full display, but there wasn't even a hint of hesitation. Allen didn't regret it then and still didn't now. Typical.

In fact, his mouth went right for the sensitive skin, not biting down but nipping hard enough to have his partner groaning with him.

Allen had scars too- two could play at that game. He returned the favor with nails raking down the other's back, that unabashed tone ringing through the room again.

"Too much?" the older of them asked genuinely of the shaking body in his grasp.

"N-No," came the heated reply. "The opposite." And the look in his eyes was only pleased.

"Oh, I knew there was something I liked about you, Allen," the other grinned, and flipped them over to get his partner on his back.

Head now against the mattress, the shorter male was quick to pull out his ponytail, and it only made him look more delicious. His legs were still hooked around Tyki's thighs, and the noah pushed forward to bite down on the other's collarbone.

Allen called out again, his own fingers digging into the darker-toned back, thrusting up hard against the larger body. Tyki took the opportunity to slide two fingers into the exorcist's mouth, but that seemed to startled the other. "What is it?"

"When… did you, um…?"

Words seemed to be a problem, so the noah himself looked down to try and figure out what the other was… oh. Without realizing it himself, he'd let his skin go darker, shown himself as he really was. "My appearance shouldn't be a surprise to you."

"It's not, just…"

"Would you rather I went back to a disguise?" he asked, unimpressed with this new development.

"Um…" The guilty expression said it all. Figured.

"Suck on the fingers, Allen," the noah spoke, pushing back his appearance.

"It's not that!" the exorcist protested, pushing the hand back. "Just… did you do that on purpose?"

"No. I wasn't paying attention to it."

"Oh. That's all I wanted to know. I don't care which way you look."

"Did it matter if it was intentional?"

"A that point, a little, if that makes any sense," he laughed a little. "But if you want to go back to it now, it's okay. I don't care."

"You make no sense to me. Why I keep coming back for more is a mystery to me."

"You're a glutton for punishment?"

"Suck on these fingers and I'll show you what else I'm a glutton for." This time, the younger male readily did so, while the other hand sought to remove any remaining fabric obstacles. And despite his state, Allen was good enough to kick off his shoes off himself while he desperately sucked on those fingers.

"What a good job," Tyki purred when he withdrew them. "Whoever your past lover was, he taught you well."

"…Fishing for information, are we?"

"Curiosity."

"I suggest your curiosity pick a different subject."

"That's fair," was the unaffected reply, and gently pushed his slicked fingers inside his partner. "How's that for a subject change?" he asked at the other's pleasure-filled hiss.

"Uh… good change," was the eventual reply, dissolving to contented moans as the fingers moved inside him.

Uh-oh. His skin was starting to change. There was no way Neah wanted any part of this- in this case, it was just his body relaxing and enjoying itself. Allen would not see it that way. Carefully, while his partner was still distracted from the development, he moved the other's arms (while avoiding a certain part of his midsection) and pinned them down behind his head, hoping it wasn't thought of too much.

It wasn't. Allen was writhing and crying out and pressing against the welcome intrusion. _'Never would've taken you for a submissive, Walker,'_ the noah thought, licking his lips at the display.

When he withdrew, it was to his partner's whimper, and he grinned further. "Oh, don't you worry, Allen; we're far from done. Pull your legs up for me, will you?"

He did so without complaint. Tyki moved to position himself- Allen's bright eyes suddenly on him again, filled with anticipation. The darker-haired male met the brilliant gaze, then thrust inside him. Allen's voice rang through the room, legs wrapping more tightly around his partner's middle. "G-oh, yes," he moaned.

 _'Nice save,'_ Tyki kept to himself, then reached his free hand up so he could part the other's arms and still hold them out of view, still buried inside him. "Fast and hard, was it?"

Violent nodding, and the older man shifted again to better accommodate the pace- which Allen was definitely approving of, legs pulling him as close as possible, voice ringing clear- but not screaming. Not yet. Tyki reached down again to grip his partner in a way that would keep him teetering on the edge. It was a couple minutes before Allen spoke up. "What- What are you…?"

"I want a scream. So I'm just going to hold you off until you can't take it anymore."

"But the… other people…"

"Can kiss my ass. I could always just keep going until all of them know my name."

Confusion painted the other for a half-second, then cleared in irritation. "No." Calling out names was weird and wasn't happening.

"Well, then, back where we left off," Tyki grinned, and resumed his pace. The white-haired male promptly returned to the mess he'd been before, crying out and holding on and oh, couldn't they just stay this way a little longer? Burning with lust was a really good look on this one.

"T-Tyki, come on," that beautiful tone whimpered.

"Soon, don't worry," the noah told him calmly. "You'll get to finish when I do."

"But- already, I- Tyki…"

That begging was gorgeous. But encouraging it would probably do the opposite, so he stayed silent.

"Tyki, Tyki, I need… Ah…"

"What do you need?" he asked, voice low and husky.

"T-To come."

"What's the magic word?"

"Now!" the younger male bit back in frustration, and the other was only be humored by it, but released his hold. Watching Allen blissfully cry out (even if it wasn't quite at screaming level) was enough to take himself over the edge as well. It had been awhile since he'd last gotten this feeling, and had forgotten how much he missed it.

But while he was musing, Allen was gaining awareness, and noticed how he himself had changed. "What? Why am I-?"

"Allen," Tyki called to him sternly, gaining his attention. "You're fine, all right? It's not always Neah. Your body knows what it is better than you do. You were just that relaxed."

The younger male took a few minutes to process the words, and seemed to calm down as his skin lightened again. "You're sure?"

"It's the same as was with myself earlier. You're still yourself, I promise."

"…I better be."

"Still so mistrustful. What do I have to do to show you I'm not a threat?"

"…I don't know. I'll let you know."

"Be sure you do. I'm guessing you'd like to clean up."

"You too, but yeah, dibs."

Golden eyes rolled. "Go."

Allen didn't say anything when he turned the bathroom over to the other, but when Tyki came back, there was a soft murmur. "So, um, now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"…Nothing. Never mind."

"Ugh, don't get whiny on me now," the noah deadpanned. "Make some sense- What are you on about?"

"Just… I… Never mind, okay?"

His tone was hard. Confused. "If you're asking what we are to each other, in my view, a thing that'd be far too dangerous to label at this point in time. You know your friends are looking for you, don't you?"

Allen's hand slapped his forehead. "Who?"

"Oh, why would I spoil the surprise? It doesn't matter. You still have connections and you should use them."

"I shouldn't stay here long, then. Leave tomorrow."

"Can you afford to leave tomorrow?"

"Dammit!"

"If you spend tomorrow as you did today, you'll have enough to start out, I'm sure. Get some rest."

"You're leaving?"

"Would you rather I stay?"

Allen bit his lip. "I… Yes," he admitted, a sharp crimson lighting his features.

"Then I'll stay," Tyki replied, nonchalant, getting comfortable himself. "What? I'm not spending another night in a cheap wooden chair," he added at the exorcist's pause.

"N-No, that's fine, I just… wasn't expecting you to agree," was the reply, and slipped under the covers himself.

This was too adorable. And Allen was still sitting up, like… Oh. Did that little marshmallow want to cuddle? Too cute, honestly. "Get down here," the older male spoke, extending his arm.

Those gray eyes lit up, and he laid down next to Tyki.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?"

"…I have a list of suggestions," came the groggy reply.

He scoffed in humor. "Go to sleep, Allen," he told the other despite him being well on his way anyhow. There wasn't a response, the exorcist passed out already. "What you put yourself through. Unbelievable," was the add, and relaxed to finally fall asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning was much of the same of the previous day. Tyki brought Allen to breakfast, and Allen proceeded to dress himself up and entertain passer-bys in the middle of the town while Tyki watched from the hotel.

Uh-oh.

Yep, that was definitely Ponytail, coming their way. He didn't know the kid with him, but they were more than likely with the Order as well.

He cast a look over to Allen, now juggling for a group of bystanders- with one hand. It'd be pointless to try and catch his eye- but he was sure the exorcist had known as well as himself that this couldn't have lasted forever.

A few more days would've been nice.

Willing himself not to look at the light-hearted clown again, Tyki turned away and took his leave of the town. As unlikely as it seemed to be, he dared to hope that the next time they met, it wouldn't be as enemies.

* * *

 _'Maybe I'm the twisted one that screwed this up_

 _So I guess this means good-bye_

 _For now…'_


End file.
